Secrecy
by Turtle Roadkill
Summary: Axia and Drum sneak off from Gao's party to have a little fun together.


Axia sat frowning behind of the door to the Mikado residence, awaiting the return of… someone. He'd been left home alone as everyone else left to do their daily buisness, but he wasn't allowed to go with Gao and Drum as usual. That day had been buddy day at the academy, for buddies only. Axia sighed and flicked his tail around impatiently, longing to see his armor dragon's face.

The door clicked, and Axia gasped then smiled, ready to meet Drum with a warm welcome, but when the door opened it was only Gao's mother. The look of disappointment was apparent on Axia's face, though he was relieved to finally have some company.

"Something wrong?" asked Gao's mother to the small dragon. "Hungry, I bet." She reached into a bag she carried and pulled out a small box of dumplings, handing them to Axia, who gave a small smile. "Share these with Drum when he's back." She patted Axia's head, then left him waiting at the door.

Axia opened the box, popping one of the dumplings in his mouth and chewing to an ethereal beat, swaying his tail to it as well. The food made the wait at least a bit more bearable. The door clicked again, and in walked Gao with Drum close behind. Axia sprung to his feet, throwing the box to the floor and practically dove into a hug with Drum, and Gao walked off into the kitchen to find his mother.

"H-hey! Missed you too," Drum exclaimed, surprised at first, but he returned the embrace. His nostrils flared as he detected the scent of food, and he broke the hug with Axia, sitting on the floor and eating one of the dumplings. "I'm starving!"

The dragowizard giggled and joined his boyfriend, eating another himself. "How was Buddy day?"

"Alright. I got to meet a few more monsters, but it's not like I don't know most of them already. Gao's gonna have everyone over for a party later," Drum explained, fitting two dumplings on either side of his mouth, making his cheeks puff out.

"Cool! That means more food too!" Axia replied excitedly.

"Yeah, well." Drum picked up the box of dumplings, waddling towards the kitchen and adding, "Let's see if we can get more food."

A few hours had passed and the party had begun. The usual guests arrived, from Kiri to Tetsuya to Jin, and the food flowed in just as quickly. Gao's grandmother made her delicious snacks in piles that everyone enjoyed to indulge in. The guests talked among themselves and Asmodai entertained as usual. The party seemed as it always was, and an hour had ticked away as they passed the time.

Asmodai finally noticed. "Yo, where's those little dragons of yours, Gao?"

Drum pressed Axia down against Gao's bed, powerfully kissing him, using all the strength an armor dragon has. The pair had snuck off successfully at the beginning of the party to be alone, having no holds barred on each other as they passionately made out with each other. They'd become experts over their short time together, learning each other's mouths when they explored with their tongues. The kiss was long, heated, and not lacking in energy. The two rubbed their bare chests together, having stripped to only their underwear once they reached the room; Drum hadn't even bothered to remove his helmet and Axia's hat now fell off his head during the kiss.

Drum broke the kiss, but barely moved, each dragon panting in the mouth of the other. "You think we're ready for this?" Drum asked nervously. Axia could only manage a willing nod, his hands reaching up to hold Drum's sides. They shared another short kiss, and then there was a short hesitation. "I guess I'll go first…" Drum gripped the band of his underwear with one hand, pulling them down past his knees and then kicking them off the rest of the way. His sheath was now exposed; it was a slit in the center of his crotch. It puffed out almost negligibly, and Drum blushed while Axia simply stared.

"Ta-da…?" Drum said, confused by Axia's reaction. His chagrin was slowly growing and he hoped for something more.

"You look great," Axia complimented, and he leaned up to kiss the red dragon. It was his turn now, and he removes his underwear similarly, revealing his own sheath to Drum. This had been the first time they saw each other completely naked, so they took a moment to compose themselves.

"H-how do you wanna d-do this?" Drum had the first-time jitters already, shaking as he held himself up above Axia. He took off his helmet, dropping it to the floor.

"I guess we can just get out first?" Axia suggested, not sure how to begin himself. Drum shrugged, hesitantly reaching for his sheath and inserting his fingers inside to help will out his penis. Axia did the same, growing faster than his boyfriend-turned-lover.

Their spearlike cocks met each other, and Axia shuddered as the soft flesh hit his. Drum was bigger, but not by much, and they laid there for a minute, letting the skin just touch.

"Now… um…" Drum slid down Axia a bit. "I guess we need to lube up…" he suggested, and dipped his head between Axia's legs. He lifted them, revealing the blue dragons small anus just beneath his tail. Drum tried to rememb!er if Gao had lotion or lubricant or anything, but he could not recall. With a defeated sigh, he knew his only option. Axia waited patiently, a hand on his shaft when he felt something warm and wet drag across his pucker.

Axia blushed and so did Drum, who gave another lick once he acclimated to the taste, which was strange, but not displeasing. Axia slowly rubbed his pink cockflesh, precum dripping out of the head of it.

Drum brought his head back. "O-okay, now you gotta d-do me…" he told Axia. His cock throbbed in anticipation when Axia flipped to his stomach, crawling up to meet his face with Drum's rod. It smelled of pent-up dragon mixed with his current arousal, and Axia licked his lips, opening wide and accepting it in his mouth. Due to lack of experience, he just pushed the entire thing in his mouth with no other ministrations, simply salivating all over it.

Drum didn't mind. He waited until he felt wet enough, and reluctantly pulled himself out of Axia's mouth. "Now, g-get like you were," Drum commanded nervously, but Axia followed without a word, laying on his back with his legs up. He smiled up at Drum, figuring his body language would give away would he couldn't say.

The armor dragon leaned down, pulling his hips back. His head was at about chest level with Axia once he was in position, prodding his boyfriend very gently.

"G-go slow…!" Axia choked out, half-excited and half-scared. Drum nodded and began with a gentle press forward, only the very tip making it inside after a minute of pushing. He sighed, frustrated, trying to press harder and successfully fitting the first couple inches of himself inside of Axia.

The blue dragon groaned as he felt the stretch. The saliva was a poor lubricant, though it helped when his partner began to push further inside. Fortunately, Drum wasn't that big in his chibi form, and was able to hilt without much more stretching. Axia's walls squeezed tightly around Drum, slowly becoming used to the penetration. Axia let out hard pants along with a lightly pained sigh. They waited in this position, inches from each other's lips; Axia took advantage of that first, using a kiss with Drum to help forget about the pain.

It worked, and suddenly Axia moaned into the kiss. "Mmmore…" Drum was confused at first, but got the message, and began with a few wobbly, slow thrusts, using his hips only. This only made Axia moan louder; he'd never felt anything like this. Drum continued, and fell into a natural rhythm. He reached for Axia's penis, which bounced comically on his chest, and began to rub it roughly. Axia's groaning dies down a little as he remembered the party downstairs, the two actions being performed on him giving him the best pleasure he's ever felt. Even Drum could admit this was better than eating pudding…

They made love for a few minutes at Drum's slow but steady pace, both of them working up a sweat in the heat of the situation. Without warning, Axia tensed and his anus clenched. Drum suspected something wrong until a white liquid began to spurt out of Axia's cock, covering his chest in sticky semen. Drum smiled, happy to have pleasured Axia. He paused to let him finish.

Axia felt the pleasure coursing through him, and then subside as quickly as it came. He panted with his tongue out, head laid to the side.

Drum felt Axia relax once again, and then he continued to his own climax, which only took another minute. He groaned through his teeth, releasing inside of the blue dragon, who moaned again at the warm, filling feeling. Drum collapsed in exhaustion on top of Axia, quickly reaching for the sheets to throw them over himself and his boyfriend.

"That… was amazing," Axia finally said, still panting and reaching his arms to hold Drum close.

"Yeah…" Drum panted, resting his head on Axia's chest.

They both did not speak another word; their afterglows helping them sink into a deep sleep, held in each other's arms.

Gao opened the door to his room, a small ray of light creeping in. He looked over to the lump on the bed, noticing his two dragons asleep, and he smiled. He slowly began to shut the door, ignoring the heavy scent coming from the room and rejoining the party with his friends.


End file.
